Freak
by over9000dix
Summary: She was a sick serial killer in our realm, but in Silent Hill she's nothing. Especially when taken in by the executioner, this would cause fear, if you valued life. Pyramid Head x OC.
1. Chapter 1

Feet dragged against the pavement of the Silent Hill streets. These were the feet of yet another girl, disoriented and estranged, in tattered blood stained clothing, and scratched skin. She had already escaped the darkness twice. She had been attacked by grey children and a figure that was spewing acid.

She left the church, when she came here they welcomed her, but she knew everything they said was like vomit coming from their mouth. Foul disgusting lies about god saving them.

She knew she would be condemned here forever, until she dies. Frankly, dying didn't cause her any fear, it made her laugh. She was not secure mentally. When she felt pain she would giggle. If the pain deepened she would laugh even harder, her laughter almost maniacal. It was an odd reaction even she did not understand. She wanted to scream, but she would laugh instead. Though, she still did not fear death, but rather she awaited it.

She heard sirens echo through the air. It was time, maybe she may lose herself in the darkness this time, and die without having to suffer here long, though this is not what would really happen. She thought she would perish this time, is if weren't for that one soul she would. Sirens ringing louder, darkness began concealing the town. She walked into an alley.

Suddenly, she heard some sort of sharp, metal object being dragged across the pavement. She realized what it was, they told her about the Pyramid Head in the church when she was leaving to what they called "The Devils Playground", he was the executioner. The Pyramid Head walked out from behind the corner, "oh the games we will play here, games of ripping my stomach open, games of throwing my remains against the wall," she thought of the things the church told her.

She stood in the center if the alley, motionless, smiling at the Executioner. The pain he would cause her, of just thinking about it made her snicker. If he really did all the things the did deserve a smile. He began walking towards her, dragging his knife. The metal screeching across the pavement, it was like a musical teat, the sounds if an approaching death, the last things you may even hear. The executioner approached her, his great knife slowing him down. He was a bit appalled that she was smiling at him, and not even running. He had never seen a human like this. Though she was defiantly a human. It was odd, she was just standing there, waiting for her death to come.

He made his way down to her, until he was right in front of her. She just looked at him with a smirk. He raised his knife, slowly, awaiting a reaction. Oh the pain he would cause her, it made her laugh, out loud. The executioner was shocked. Who was this human, why was she laughing at him? Was she even human? Most humans shriek as they see him and run. She was different, she was laughing. "What the fuck?" He thought, and put his knife down. Her smirk melted off her face at this. Her stare turned cold, blank and emotionless. She wasn't acting like his prey should. She was too odd.

Standing right in front of the pyramid head was nerve racking. "Aren't you going to do it?" She screamed, she defiantly sounded crazy. No response. Could he even talk? "Come on! Take me out of here, split me the fuck open!"

The executioner smiled under his helmet. What was wrong with her? Even depressed people value a painless death. But this one, was strange. It was as if they where playing a game. He didn't feel like giving her what she wanted, but he wanted to see how she would react to getting her life taken away, he wanted to have some fun with this one, she was different. He pulled out his free hand and took her neck, another smile creased into her lips. He started to choke her as she uttered laughter and coughing. She chocked and laughed maniacally at the same time. This was too strange, this even sent chills down Pyramid Heads spine.

"WHAT IS SO FUCKING FUNNY?" He yelled at her in rage. He chocked her harder, her laughter sounding even more evil, suddenly it stopped. She was not dead just passed out. He didn't want to kill her, after all he wanted to have some fun with her, see if she's useful in any way possible, after all she didn't seem like she would run, her reactions where almost inhuman.

He grabbed her hair and dragged her down the alley and across the street by her hair. Her heels scraping across the floor as she remained unconscious. He took her to a large room in the hotel, it had no furniture, only a single carpet in the middle. It had blood stains everywhere, he took his corpses here to rip them open, to eat and rape his kill. He also slept here. He threw her onto the rug. And took a place about ten feet away from her to sleep. He fell into a dreamless sleep, he never had dreams, he never had nightmares as he was a nightmare himself.

When he awoke she was just regaining consciousness. He stood up in front of her.

"Oh." She said raising her eyelids. As she saw him her expression did not change, still blank. "What's going on?"

He picked her head up by her hair and looked into her face. "Do you understand what's going on?"

"Yes." She said. "You are speaking; I never knew you could do that"

"Besides that." He said angrily.

"No, though it doesn't bother me, so don't bother explaining anything." She said looking bored. He smirked at this he had no intention of explaining anyways.

"Are you human?" He asked.

"No I'm a cat, you dumb ass." She said sarcastically, she was hoping she would be dead by now. "Just tell me why you took me here? The church said you would kill me right away."

He didn't answer, he didn't feel like telling her now. She will find out soon enough. The Executioner stood up and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" She asked dumbly. "Are you leaving me here to die?"

"I'll be back" He growled.

"Who was this girl? She doesn't seem like she was raised in the church, she must have came from the other realm." He wondered "What was she before she came to silent hill? Oh well. If she's useful or smart I'll keep her, if she's stupid I'll kill her. It's simple, but what a freak." He was oblivious to the irony coating his thoughts.

_______________

AN: First chapter, I hope you liked it and perhaps reveiw it. I haven't really introduced my OC yet, I've just brought her in here. I'll do it when the story calls for it, until then she is anonymous.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N: I decided I was going to introduce and explain my OC earlier so I don't have to talk about her further in other chapters, also this will get the story started faster.

-----

_Two standing figures stood in a barns cellar. Laying in front of them was a boy, nine of age. He was bleeding severely. This was due to the wounds of the ax which was now handed to one of the standing figures, a child. Her father had previously penetrated the victims flesh with the ax._

"_Finish him up, Mira!" Yelled the man at the little girl._

"_But daddy, I don't want to hurt him." Begged the child. "Don't you think he's suffered enough?"_

"_He's not fucking dead yet! How the hell can you say that? Just do what I said and kill him already." Demanded the father._

"_But he's already bleeding, maybe he'll bleed to death. Dad this is unnecessary." Whined the child, digging for excuses._

"_What did I say about not listening to me. If you don't finish him I'll finish you." He said sneering at the girl._

_The child raised the ax in her hands and drove it into the boy laying on the floor, he was her age. He screamed in agony and pain. She raised it once more and drove it into his stomach this time, blood gushing around it. The boy screamed and groaned. Suddenly, a smile crept onto her lips. This didn't feel bad anymore. It was actually pleasuring, to know she controlled his fate, and she would make sure his life ended. Despite being controlled herself, it was empowering. His screams where regulated with how hard she chose to chop him. This brought her laughter in the air. Crashing the ax onto him more, and more, she didn't even realize his screams ceased, as did his life and existence. Still chopping and mutilating his flesh even when he was dead._

_The father pulled her by her hair, yanking her towards him, causing her to drop her ax._

"_What do you think you're doing?" He asked "He's already dead, you can stop chopping, he feels no pain. It's unnecessary."_

_"So was bringing those boys here, but we did that anyways didn't we?" She said with a smirk, even her father didn't know what she was going to do to him. How she would slice him open one day, that would teach him. Until then, they'll continue to hurt other people together, as a team. "One day he'll gat what's coming for him" She thought smiling eerily._

The door slammed closed, awakening Mira. Pyramid Head dragged himself in, covered in even more blood. She smelled it from the other side of the room. She closed her eyes and took a deep whiff, inhaling the sweet scent. The smell of flesh he had on him intoxicated her.

She opened her eyes, and pushed her platinum blond hair out of her face to look at the blood he was covered in. Her hair was not dyed; strangely enough it was near white naturally. It failed to contrast her porcelain, pale skin. The only contrast in her face was her dark pink/red large full lips, red toned cheeks despite not blushing or wearing blush, and black looking irises on her eyes. She was tall and thin. She was odd to say the least, but beautiful in a strange way. This wasn't important for her, just the sickening superficial men she would lure into her home, they expected her turn of events happen. Instead of getting the sex they came for, they would be tormented and mutilated until their souls gave out, and then some.

Behind his helmet, Pyramid head saw Mira in the corner of the room, looking at him with fascination and wonder. Her big eyes, widely opened and eying the blood on him, with a smile on her lips. This was truly strange to him. She should be crouching in the corner, terrified of him, he did have human blood on him.

"What is wrong with you?" He asked rudely.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked smirking.

He didn't bother answering, his answer would just lead to more questions anyways. A few seconds passed as he realized he was not going to respond.

"Fuck you then." She muttered quietly enough for him not to hear, yet he did. He just chuckled at her feeble insult.

She drove herself farther into the corner, out of boredom. Looking at him curiously and studying his appearance. What the fuck is he? He is far too tall to be human, he must be six or seven feet. He was so muscular as well, to hold that helmet up. Yet he didn't have a pound of fat on him, pure muscle. He was the kind of male she would be attracted to if he was human, and wouldn't probably kill her soon. His skin tone was defiantly his best feature, pale with a tad of grey tone in it. Odd, no, oddly soothing.

He noticed her stares once more, he started to stare back behind his helmet as his mind started to wander. Oh how he wanted to spread her long legs and drive himself in, breaking her frail body with his hands. Afterward he would shove his knife through her stomach and pull out her insides… "No, she's the only useful human around here." He thought breaking his previous fantasies "I'll need her, I just have to find out what she's good for first..."

"Why exactly am I alive, do you have something against me?" She asked putting a halt to his thoughts.

"Excuse me?" He asked, amused at this insane seeming human. Was she even human? She looked strange for a human, and acted even stranger.

"You should have killed me, I deserve it." She said blankly.

"Oh?" He said amused. Well now, this might just reveal what she's good for.

"Never mind." She said as disappointment washed over him. This was the first real conversation Pyramid Head ever really had. No other conversing opportunities where given to him since the other creatures did not speak, and the humans just screamed before he slaughtered them.

It was then Pyramid Head lost all control…

-----

AN: Well there's chapter two, hope you liked it. R&R if you have a chance.


	3. Chapter 4

"What do you do all day?" Asked Mira, interrupting his thoughts. "I mean, do you just recline here as you are now, and loath the human existence in your own little silent creed?"

Without though he grabbed her by the hair and stomped over to the door, dragging her behind him as she groaned from the pain in her scalp. He opened the hotel door and flung her out. She recollected herself and sat up, looking for him, awaiting an explanation to his prior actions. She didn't get one. He was only doing this though, because it was the only way to see what she can do. She wouldn't be able to do anything while she is on his watch.

"I'll come find you when the darkness comes." He growled, shutting the door. She picked herself off the ground and left the hotel, what was she going to do?

Walking through the town, her maryjanes scraped the cement, at least they where comfortable. She was dressed up when she arrived here, prior to the arrival she was on her way to an old reunion. Her classy clothes where now like dirty rags draped over her body. The poofy, knee length, light sky blue high-waist skirt was cut, scratched, the white lace trim was deteriorating, she threw the petticoat that came under it away of course, for versatility. Yet, the colour of the skirt was comforting; it reminded her of the beautiful blue sky she hadn't seen for a while. Her white knee socks already had holes all over them. And her elegant white blouse which came under her skirt, it was already a grey like colour, and torn. As she walked through town she decided to go into a building, it was getting chilly.

She walked into the next one she saw. A tall grey one. Walking through the halls she heard a voice coming from a vast corridor, slowly approaching it, she recognized it. It was a girl she heard at the church. She hadn't really got to know her because of her impolite, and slightly antisocial nature, but knew she was about her age, perhaps a year older, Mira guessed she was twenty three. Yet, she only heard one voice. Proceeding to get closer to it, she realized the woman was talking to herself. As Mira got close to the door she opened it a little, just to peak in. The fair, dark haired woman was huddled with her face in a corner, muttering obscenities to herself. Most people from the church where nuts anyways, She smiled as she opened the door even wider, seeing a perfect opportunity. It was time to indulge, and do a little something nice for herself.

She put her hand in her skirt pocket, only a pocket knife. Not good. So she would have to improvise this time, not a big deal. She walked even closer to the woman. The girl noticed and faced her. Recognizing her from the church, the woman smiled at her, not even suspecting what was going to happen next. Mira smiled back too, only her smile was different, menacing in a way. Ok, so she'd have to work fast, nothing wrong with that either.

She swiftly stretched her hand out, grabbing the anonymous womans neck, the woman screamed as she used her neck to thrash her head into the wall, breaking her nose. Then threw her onto the floor and restrained her by enveloping herself on top of the lady. The womans pleas for her to stop went unheard as Mira started to choke her. She had it all planned out now, she was going to kill her and use her pocket knife to mutilate her body afterwards. It wasn't much, but enough to entertain her until Pyramid Head would come for her, if he does, that is. Thereafter, the woman stopped struggling. Mira got off of the woman and studied her features. She was so pretty, her dark brown hair was shiny, despite living in this hell hole, her face was artfully crafted, and her body, this impressed even her as she stroked the girls hair. Her breasts where so full and round, her waist was about as small as Miras, and her hips where very delicate.

She couldn't wait to ruin this woman. Taking out her pocket knife, she started to scrape the skin off of the womans face, as she reached her cheeks she carved them off, along with her lips, exposing her teeth completely. She did have nice teeth. This made Mira smile once more; she hadn't smiled an awful lot down here.

Just then, sirens sounded, and darkness filled the air, the sudden change in the air made her stand up from being startled. If Pyramid head was going to come get her, now would be the time. Yet, she really wanted to destroy her kill, she was such a beautiful woman. She bent over, struggling to pick the delicate corpse up. She was too heavy, heavier than Mira herself. Struggling even harder, this may be her only kill in a while. She the sharp sound of Pyramid heads big knife, screeching farther down on the corridor floor. Couldn't he have came at a later time? Of course not, everything always happens at an inconvenient time.

The door was widened even more, Pyramid head stood there, looming. There she was, standing over a cadaver. The person she killed was obviously choked to death. Then slightly mutilated. He was not used to this, a person killing a person for no reason? That's just sick. Animals didn't kill each other just for the fuck of it, why should people. Even he killed for a reason. He stood there appalled, confused, and dumbfounded.


End file.
